


A conversation on the street

by Melody_Jade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: “Inspector Javert,” Valjean called as Javert emerged from the station-house after his shift was over.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Splintered_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/gifts).



“Inspector Javert,” Valjean called as Javert emerged from the station-house after his shift was over. Javert paid him no heed as he strode away down the streets, back to the apartment he rented nearby. Valjean, as he had for the past week after he had pulled Javert away from the lure of the Seine, followed alongside him without saying anything.

Javert had endured this for days, and he found he could bear the silence no longer, and snapped, “You have already denied me the right to die, would you deny me the right of privacy as well?”

“I wish only to see that you are well.”

Javert snorted. “That night was a temporary insanity on my part. I give you my oath that I will not attempt it again. Now will you leave me alone?”

“Maybe I wish to stay and speak with you,” Valjean said.

“For what possible reason?” Javert exclaimed, incredulous.

There was a slight smile on Valjean’s face as he replied, “The two of us have always been connected, haven’t we? From Toulon, to Montreuil-sur-Mer, and finally to here.”

“Much to your consternation, I suspect,” Javert commented dryly.

Valjean acknowledged that with a short laugh. “In the past, yes. Lately I’ve been thinking… you’re the only person alive who knew my entire past, who still called me by my old name.”

“And yet I was under the impression that you wanted your name changed and your past forgotten.”

“Sometimes there is comfort in a shared past, especially in a changing world. Don’t you agree?”

Javert didn’t answer, but he slowed his footsteps, and they continued strolling down the street in silence that almost felt companionable.


End file.
